


Songfics of the Shinobi Kind

by English_Pingviini



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: Naruto Characters x Reader fics inspired by Songs I listen to.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Introduction

Hi everyone, these are the first things I've been writing for the Naruto fandom. I've joined a bit late but it's better than never huh? So just like my Hetalia ones, I'll be writing fics about the characters of Naruto inspired by songs that I've listened to. 

I hope you like them. Please remember to comment, kudo or even share with other people. Love you guys x


	2. Remember, I Love You - Itachi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by All I Want by Kodaline. (Listened to the cover by Jada Facer.)

I rememebered that day well. The day in the forest, calm and still. The twittering of birds echoing through the trees. The distant sounds of a gushing waterfall. I longed to be back in that day.  
  
I remembered the way you looked. Your hair being tousled by the wind, the tiny smile reserved for me. Your dark eyes bore into mine in a way I had never seen before.  
  
Sitting on the ground next to you, we just enjoyed each others company. I didn't ask why you suddenly asked me to join you. I didn't ask why you didn't visit. I didn't ask why you pushed everyone you loved away. I didn't ask the questions that burned deeply in my mind.  
  
I should've asked. "Itachi," I remember saying your name, breaking you out of a serious thought. I remember you looking around almost nervously. What could you of been nervous about? We spent all day together.  
  
I didn't ask you why you wanted to reminisce about the times we spent together or watching Sasuke grow up. I didn't know back then. I should've known something was wrong.  
  
As I sit here today, tears rolled down my cheeks. It couldn't be true. You didn't die did you? You didn't? I couldn't help but choke on my own gasping breaths, each feeling tighter than the last. I still remembered it all too well....  
  
I remembered the way you stood at a distance almost covered in shade. Why did you stand so far away? "I need to leave," you had said to me. It didn't make sense. Why would you need to leave all of a sudden? I didn't understand. You were leaving?

  
"Why?" I had asked you. You stepped closer to me and I pushed you away. I was angry. I was angry at you for not telling me sooner. All you did was stand there and listen to me plead for you not to go. "Why Itachi?" I remembered how I practically screamed that at you.  
  
"I just need to go," you had responded in such a calm way. I just stared at you wondering why, take me with you. You pulled me to you at long last, softly placing you lips to mine. I had stupidly closed my eyes, enjoying the affection at long last. "Remember, I love you." you had whispered and when I had opened my eyes, you were gone.

I ran through the trees for hours trying to find you, trying to find your familiar chakra.

I remember crying all night, wishing it was just a nightmare. Then when Sasuke left, it almost broke me. I couldn't protect him, not when he was out there all alone. I couldn't even tell him why his big brother left. I felt helpless. It was like you had left me again but this time taking all the pieces of you with you.

I looked around me at the same clearing from all those days ago. Oh how it's changed, everything seemed a little bit duller than usual. There were no birds chirping. I couldn't hear the waterfall like I had back then. I screamed until my throat hurt and I could no longer breathe. My head was dizzy and I felt like all the spirit in me had died.

You were gone, long gone and never coming back. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe that you had died.

I clenched at the dirt beneath me in an attempt to stabalise myself. Sobs wracked my body once more until I laid there on the ground, still and lifeless. Maybe I should find Sasuke and then he could put me in a Genjutsu so I could see you once more. All I could muster was a whisper of your name.

If you loved me, why'd you leave me?

"Itachi..."


	3. Paper Forts - Sasuke x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: Paper Forts - Farewell, My Love

I could feel the smile leaving my face as I watched you leave. I felt like it was breaking. Why Sasuke? Was I not enough for you? I could only replay the events that just happened and feel my feelings leaving my body. 

_"Sasuke? Where are you going?" I asked you. You were packing a bag. I leaned against the door frame of our bedroom and just watched as your arm muscles contract with each movement._

_"Sasuke?" I asked again when I got no response. You were either ignoring me or.... no definitely ignoring me. You'd been doing that a lot recently. "Sa-" I started but you stood up stiffly. I stopped talking immediately and started to feel worried. Almost sick with worry._

_What was wrong with you? "I need to get stronger," was all you spoke to me. Your hands gripped the handles of your bag so tightly your knuckles turned white. Your head was hung down and your raven hair covered your face. How I missed looking into your eyes._

_"So your leaving?" I asked irritated. I couldn't help but feel irritated now. You weren't answering me. First you leave me stranded on our date night and then you didn't return home for days. Now that you are, your not giving me a straight answer._

_I startled at how fast you turned round. I shifted under your harsh gaze. You've never looked at me that way before. I contemplated your words. You need to get stronger? Stronger for what? To beat Naruto? I didn't understand._

_"You'll never understand Y/n," you spoke lowly. I hated how my anger was coming in waves, each bigger than the last. "Then help me to understand," I responded. I wasn't playing games with you anymore. I crossed my arms and waited for your response. When I received none, I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. You're so infuriating._

_"Y/n it's not like you need to know," you snapped. That's it. "Sasuke Uchiha," I remarked lowly. Your eyes narrowed at my use of your name. "You're kidding me right?" I bitterly laughed. Pathetic. It was pathetic how you riled me up so much and so easily but I riled you up just as much._

_I held my hand up as you were about to speak again. "I don't need to know? I think I do. I'm your girlfriend, I have a right to be worried about you. Especially after ditching date night and then not seeing you for days on end. What could be so important that you'd ditch me for?" I started ranting at you, unable to control the anger inside me. All I could feel was anger. "Itachi..." you started to say but I cut you off. "Itachi's long gone Sasuke," I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. It seemed to strike a nerve._

_You were eerily silent. That's when it happened, the anger in you poured out. Each word seemed laced with venom. Did I anger you that much?_

_"You'll never get it y/n. You'll never understand the pain of seeing your clan's dead bodies on the floor. You'll never understand what it's like to look up to a brother who you thought was the best and find out he's the one who did it. He was supposed to kill me but didn't. He told me how much he hated me, how he wasn't going to kill me because I wasn't strong enough."_

_I'd never seen you this openly angry. With every word a sinking feeling took place in my chest. Did I mess this up? There was no going back after this._

_"What's Itachi got to do with this?" I asked quietly. I regretted that too. Your laugh was bitter and it sent shivers down my spine. "Revenge," you snapped. I couldn't control the soft gasp escaping my body. Neither could I control the tears spilling from my eyes. I could see it in your eyes as clear as day. You wanted to avenge the death of your clan and if that meant killing Itachi, you weren't going to stop._

_"Don't do this..." it came out as a whisper but you heard it all the same. You took two steps towards me and pressed a harsh kiss to my lips and then pulled away. You turned to leave but stopped when you reached the door. "I'm no longer Sasuke Uchiha of the leaf," you remarked. It seemed as though you left just as fast as you came into my life._

You left my heart broken as you walked through that door Sasuke. When Naruto kept reassuring me that he'd drag you back to the leaf, I couldn't feel a thing. Everything felt like a lie. Did you actually love me or was I too much of a distraction to you in your pursuit of vengeance. I still felt so conflicted by your last kiss. 

I sat on the bed each and every night trying to figure things out. You never showed that you were going to go rogue. You showed no signs of not loving me. Nothing seemed out of the blue. You were top of your classes. You seemed strong to me. Why did you need to kill Itachi? Couldn't you just ask him why? Couldn't you of just forgotten about him and moved on with your life? I couldn't figure it out. Nothing made sense anymore. What was the real you? 

Was it the silent, standoffish boy that you showed to everyone else? Was it the tender, almost warmhearted boy you showed to me? Or was it this darkened soul full of hatred and anger? It consumed you didn't it Sasuke?

I didn't leave the house for months. I just clutched onto one of your shirts. Your smell was fading and so was my sanity. You didn't see it did you Sasuke? The way your life just pushed right into mine just like water breaking through paper forts. You were everything that took my heart and thoughts. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving the leaf but I did in an effort to find you. I still felt like I did the night you left. Weak, used, lied to. I wanted answers from you. 

So best believe when I saw you standing beside Naruto during the 4th Great Ninja war, did I realise that my heart didn't need saving anymore. I almost held a resentment towards you just how you did your brother. Could you feel me for all those years? Did you Sasuke? Trying to keep you safe from a distance. Could you tell that all those thoughts and feelings smothered me. It covered my entire existence. I believed that if I found you we could make a change.

I did everything that I ever could to get over you but I didn't think that you could ever see the way you hurt me. So now as I see you standing there looking bored with the whole situation, I just broke. Your water broke through my paper thoughts. I had stupidly thought that your love was something to live for much more than to die for. 

I stared up at the tree in the middle of the battleground. My heart no longer needed saving. Not by you, not by anyone. 


	4. A Lover's Heart - Reader x Naruto Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: Gold Tattoos - Farewell, My Love

Y/n was the girl in the village that everyone came to. No matter what the problem was, she always seemed to make everything better. Among her travels she made friends with everyone that Naruto did and then some. She was held dearly by everyone she met. The Akatsuki, the leaf, followers of Orochimaru... She was never on a certain side. She helped everyone and anyone no matter the cost. That's what made it so much harder when she died. 

She made the first sacrifice for the greater good of the shinobi world. Her reanimation during the start of the 4th great ninja war was painful for everyone to see. In the fight against Madara, ten tails and Obito, she made the biggest sacrifice of all. She gave her own life to try and help everyone pull through. 

Everyone on the battlefield was depleted of chakra and struggled to rally their strength against Obito who had became the ten tails jinchuriki. In several fleeting moments everyone felt warm as a voice entered their minds. She addressed each and everyone she held dear to her. 

_'Sasuke, you were born to the sound of narrow mindedness all around you. Your dreams were shattered by the living dead in this world but I know you're strong so don't hold back. It's not too late to start again and turn a new page. The virtues you hold will hurt you until all the pain is burned away.'_

_'Naruto your name was shamed by the hatred in the village towards jinchuriki but I'm so happy that you've helped change the lives of so many people and bring light to this ever darkening world.'_

_'Gaara, you have done everyone proud. You've helped build a new Suna and bring everyone together to fight for what is right. Keep spreading your love.'_

_'Kakashi, it's not your fault, nothing was ever your fault. You've done everything to the best you could. Look after Naruto and the rest of the young ones.'_

Everyone felt tears come to their eyes as she spent time to give messages to the battlefield. Slowly everyone felt rejuvenated and a bright light amassed in sky. It was time for her to leave. 

_'One final thing for Sasuke and Naruto and everyone on the battlefield.' she muttered softly._

_'No matter what happens. If you're unprepared or feel like you can't do it. I'll fight for you through giving my love and chakra to all of you. You may not know it now but you, Naruto are the captain of the broken people. You have the strength to take away their pain and replace it with love. Sasuke, you may not like it but a lovers heart is bound to you like a gold tattoo. So go, go and spread your wings and fly. Your spirits are what will drive you to be the heroes of your time.'_

Her words sent a chill through everyone. Their hearts beating faster, adrenaline pumping through their body. A soft glow around each and everyone of them. Obito laughed darkly. "Another sweet speech but I'm afraid time's run out for you. I'm tired of playing, each and every one of your comrades will die." he almost growled. 

The shinobi's memories of y/n were imprinted into their hearts. Every single one of them felt her presence and knew that she's fighting for them by being their one and only angel to help them. Each and every person she helped through the years of her life felt touched and remembered the parting words of y/n before she got reanimated. No matter who it was she'd tell them that she'd sing for them, that she'll help everyone deal with what they're going through. 

"Their death's will not be in vain," remarked Naruto before he and Sasuke hurried to take the opportunity to strike the ten tail's jinchuriki. 

After all a lover's heart will always be the most powerful thing anyone can have... 


End file.
